Cloud computing is a significant advancement in the delivery of information technology and services. By providing on-demand access to a shared pool of computing resources in a self service, dynamically scaled and metered manner, cloud computing offers compelling advantages in cost, speed and efficiency.
Data modeling has typically been left to database administrators with a high level of understanding of database design and definitions. However, users without access to skilled database administrators have had to manually generate data models based on their own limited knowledge and expertise.
With the addition of BI (Business Intelligence) cloud products, a larger audience of users, who may not have the technical knowledge previously required to create data models, will have the ability to create data models and reports.